


pledge

by bgmblues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gabi POV, M/M, POV Second Person, drabble sort of, uhhh christmas fic in may? may...be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: "What's wrong with Reiner's boyfriend?" Falco whispers, tearing his focus away from the game box in his hands towards Bertolt's fidgeting and nervous look."I'm not really sure," you answer, "he's been like that all week. I think it's gonna drive Aunt Karina nuts.""That's not all of the presents, right?" Bertolt blurts out.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	pledge

**Author's Note:**

> "bgm its may" shh. shhhhh.

"What's wrong with Reiner's boyfriend?" Falco whispers, tearing his focus away from the game box in his hands towards Bertolt's fidgeting and nervous look. 

"I'm not really sure," you answer, "he's been like that all week. I think it's gonna drive Aunt Karina nuts." As if on cue, Reiner's mom fixes Bertolt with a stern look. His leg stops bouncing for a moment before his fingers start to drum against his leg.

"That's not all of the presents, right?" He blurts out, earning a sharp laugh from Reiner. Your cousin leans over and murmurs something in his boyfriend's ear. Bertolt whispers something back. 

"Uh, I dunno?" You shrug. "I think so. Just give me a few minutes."

A few minutes becomes an hour, then two, then three and so on. You all have to clean up for the Braun Family Party. It isn't until after dinner when you, Falco, his brother and your other cousins are in the living room with your new games that the missing present is brought back to your attention. One of your youngest cousins climbs under the tree and pulls out a neatly wrapped box. It's small, like it could be a toy or figurine...and when your cousin shakes the box, something thuds around inside. 

"Oh shoot! Bertolt was asking about if there was still a present!" You all but drop your controller, standing up quickly. Someone else makes a dive for your controller while you snatch the box out of your cousins hands. Immediately they wail, earning the attention of a few of the grown ups. Someone walks over and picks the kid up, clearly about to lecture you, but you're off running before they can. 

Bertolt and Reiner are nowhere to be found. You poke your head in each room, weaving through various friends and family, only to end up back in the living room. You're about to give up when you think you catch a glimpse of movement in the front lawn. 

Indeed, there they are, laying together in the snow. You throw on your jacket and shoes, quickly waving to an ever patient Falco, and slipping outside. 

"I found the present!" You call the instant you're outside. Your cousin and Bertolt sit up as you try to run out into the snow to them.

Bertolt practically falls over with how fast he tries to stand. Reiner gets on his knees at first and laughs before finally standing. He shakes the snow off himself, only to have the present thrust into his hands. 

"For me?" He asks. Bertolt nods. An anxious look sweeps over him. 

Reiner tries to undo the bow, hands clumsy from the cold and mittens. He's equally bad at tearing apart the wrapping, though in part because he's trying to keep it all attached. Finally, he opens the box. 

Clearly whatever's inside doesn't quite make sense to him. You're about to question what it is until the realization must hit him.

He shoves the open box into Bertolt's hands, furiously whispering something you don't hear. For some reason he pulls off his mittens. Bertolt drops to one knee. 

You still don't quite understand what's going on until Bertolt pulls out a small box. He flips it open and your mouth drops. 

"Reiner Braun, will you please marry me?" 

"Oh my god," Reiner chokes out. His hands cup Bertolt's cheeks, yet he says nothing. Quietly he gets on both knees too and embraces the man in front of him. You get a reassuring smile from Bertolt and a gesture to go back inside.

When you make it to the door, you glance back and catch Bertolt sliding the ring onto Reiner's finger. The anxiety over your cousin's reaction melts away. Slipping inside, you lean against the door with a thud and a grin.

"Ah, romance," you happily sigh. Falco pouts and draws away when you flop between him and his brother. 

What a dummy, you think to yourself with a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> engaged :)


End file.
